


Falling for You

by AgentOfShip



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel/Demon Relationship, F/M, Not a Good Omen AU, POV Leo Fitz, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: Fitz is an angel who's a little too wicked for heaven and Jemma's a fallen angel who's too good for hell. Maybe they were meant to be.Written for AU August: Immortal creatures.This is not a Good Omen AU but it was still a little bit inspired by it <3
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful @LibbyWeasley who made my words better <3

Fitz blinked several times as he came out of the woods. The sky was a perfect blue with only a few fluffy clouds low on the horizon and with the turquoise lake extending in front of him, the light was blinding, even by his standards. There was only a small cottage on the other side, barely visible as it was surrounded by trees and bushes in bloom. There was even a big apple tree. Fitz's lips pulled into a wide smile as he started on the path going left around the lake. 

The first time he'd been here, there was only the lake and taller grass. Humans had only just started moving North from less hostile parts of the island but they hadn't reached this place yet. That was when and where he had first met Jemma. Despite her wings having turned black a long time ago, they had immediately enjoyed each other's company, sharing a humor their brothers and sisters were often lacking, as well as a love and curiosity for all the things and creatures who lived on these lands. They had met here many times over the past millennia. They'd watched nature and humanity evolve as their attachment for each other grew exponentially, but Fitz loved that this specific place was still almost as wild as the first time he’d seen it. Except for the little haven Jemma had created amidst the grassy hills.

She was on the left side of the house, taking care of her vegetable garden, when he made it to the house. There was no gate at the entrance --not that she needed one-- and Fitz just walked in. He smiled as he noticed all the flower pots neatly lined up on the windowsills as well as the big black cat who barely gave him a glance before going back to sleep on the sun soaked stairs. 

He took a moment to look at her before even saying anything. Her back was to him as she was busy picking big, dark red tomatoes. Her chestnut hair fell down to the middle of her back in loose curls and he could spot freckles on her shoulders. Jemma had always loved being out under the sun. She was humming some tune he didn't recognize but that made him smile nonetheless. She was radiating peacefulness and joy, like she was exactly where she was supposed to be, and the feeling was contagious. Fitz felt a little guilty for disturbing before she was done with her tomatoes but he just couldn't resist.

"Those are suspiciously big and ripe tomatoes for Northern Scotland."

She startled slightly but recovered quickly and slowly turned around, giving him her biggest, most beautiful smile. 

"And they're delicious too." Fitz raised his eyebrows. "I've been wicked," she added before putting her basket on the ground and standing up to come closer to him. What was the point of being who she was if she didn't use her abilities just a tad selfishly once in a while?

"Of course you have. It's beautiful here, very…bucolic. I wouldn't expect a demon—"

"Fallen angel," she corrected.

"I wouldn't expect a fallen angel to live in such a bright, colorful place." 

Jemma stuck her tongue out at him as she turned around. He was just teasing of course. The place looked exactly like her, full of life and passion but also perfectly organized. Which was why she never fit in up there and didn't like it down there. She grabbed a tomato from her basket and handed it to him with a sweet, proud smile. "I never liked the decor down there anyway, so dark and cliché." 

"Go ahead," she said as Fitz looked at the tomato with a raised eyebrow. "It's not an apple." 

Fitz laughed as he shook his head and took a bite. Delicious of course. 

"It wouldn't matter anyway," he replied and even though his voice was low, he knew Jemma heard him from the way she moved closer, her aura tingling as it met his.

"What do you mean?" Fitz looked into her eyes with the beginning of a grin pulling at his lips. "Fitz?"

"You were right, you know, they don't like us questioning their orders too much up there." 

Her eyes widened. "Fitz, did you…" 

"I told you I would. It just took longer than I thought for them to be tired of me and punish me." 

Jemma brought her hand to her mouth, letting out something between a laugh, a sob and a gasp. 

"D-did they take your wings?"

Fitz shook his head. "Somehow I managed to convince them that the worst punishment would be to send me here to observe humans up close."

"Fitz! That was awfully wicked of you!"

"I learned from the best," he said, smile softening as he reached for Jemma's hand. Even after millennia, he would never get used to the way his whole being seemed to only come fully alive when they were close. Fitz's heart had always been full of love but he had only learned the meaning of passion when he met Jemma. Now, he had so much of it in him that, sometimes, he thought he would have made a better human than an angel. But he would settle with being an angel banned from heaven as long as Jemma was close. "So, do you know of a nice place where I could observe humanity from?" 

Jemma laughed and the next second, her arms were around his neck. As he wrapped his arms tightly around her, Fitz felt like he was home for the first time in forever. They whispered words of love into each other's ears as they both seemed loath to break apart for even just a second. Not that words were necessary anyway. Fitz had to close his eyes as the light from their hearts, finally free to be joined, was more blinding than watching the sun. 

An angel a little too wicked for heaven and a fallen angel too good for hell. Whatever anyone might say, Fitz was more certain of this one thing than anything else: they belonged together.


End file.
